kfcmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
Episode 4 is the fourth episode overall of the KFC Man series. It was the first episode to introduce Fat Albert, and Sheriff Jim the Kid. Synopsis After an encounter with a mysterious blue boy, our heroes find themselves in a barren desert with various strange denizens in the best episode yet! Again! Episode 3 takes place immediately after Episode 3. KFC Man and KFC Boy emerge in a desert. After a quick passing of banter, a lone sheriff encounters them. He arrests them for not being "like him" (presumably in terms of appearance), and puts them in his jail. In this prison, they come across Fat Albert, who was arrested, presumably by the sheriff, for trespassing into a McDonald's and drinking the deep fryer oil. They then plot to escape, running away while the Sheriff is distracted. The Sheriff then begins pursuing them in the desert, wildly shooting his pistol. One of his bullets hit Fat Albert, killing him. KFC Boy laments, but they must keep running in order to assure their own safety. After the credits, we find The Boss at his restaurant, who is curious of the whereabouts of his "workers". While he is talking to himself, the Portal opens in front of him, to his confusion. Transcript The episode fades in, overseeing an expansive desert. The Portal opens up. KFC Boy spins out, and KFC Man is spat onto the ground, but quickly gets up. KFC Man: I'm... at a loss for words. KFC Boy: I'm not sure where we've ended up this time, pal. KFC Man: bass boosted You have these other times? Sheriff Jim the Kid: Hey! KFC Boy begins quivering, and KFC Man jumps briefly. Sheriff Jim the Kid: What are you two doing here? You don't look like one of us! KFC Man: And just who are you, hotshot? Sheriff Jim the Kid: I'm Sheriff Jim the Kid, and you're coming with me! You're under arrest... oh I messed up... f... sorry, I am... I'm nervous. You're under arrest for not being like me! KFC Boy: Well, this isn't too good. The scene fades out, then fades back in to a prison. There is one bunk bed and a toilet. KFC Man is on the top bunk, KFC Boy on the bottom. Fat Albert is sitting on the toilet. Sheriff Jim the Kid enters from the right. Sheriff Jim the Kid: You're gonna be here for a long time! Until you're not! Sheriff Jim the Kid goes back the way he came. Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey, kiddos! What are you two in for? KFC Boy: Well, me and my pal up there were arrested for not being like the sheriff! And yourself? Fat Albert: Oh, me? My name is Fat Albert. I was arrested for breaking into a McDonald's and drinking the fry oil! KFC Boy: I'm mad! We were arrested unfairly! Fat Albert: Listen! I'll help you escape, if you let me out too! KFC Boy: I don't see why not. KFC Boy jumps up to KFC Man's bunk. KFC Boy: Wake up, pal! KFC Man gets up quickly. KFC Man: Huh? KFC Boy: We're escaping this place. KFC Man: Oh. And about time, too. Fat Albert: Well, we're gonna have to distract the sheriff, first! Hey, sheriff! This guy's bed is broken! Sheriff Jim the Kid enters from the right. Sheriff Jim the Kid: Oh my god. Sheriff Jim the Kid approaches the bottom bunk, and tilts over to inspect it. Fat Albert gets off his seat, and begins running. Fat Albert: Come on, boys! KFC Boy, then KFC Man jump off the bed, and run away. Sheriff Jim the Kid stands back up. Sheriff Jim the Kid: Hey! Sheriff Jim the Kid runs after the three escapees. The scene fade out, and fades back into a desert, where KFC Boy, KFC Man and Fat Albert are running away. KFC Man: Run. run! He's hot on our tail! Sheriff Jim the Kid begins inching towards KFC Man, KFC Boy and Fat Albert, and wildly shoots his pistol. The video goes slow motion, and zooms into Fat Albert. A bullet from Sheriff Jim the Kid hits Fat Albert, and his face becomes one of pain as he hits the ground, and begins screaming. KFC Boy: slowly I'm so sorry... Video fades out, credits roll. The credits then fade out, and fade into KFC-2, where the Boss is standing vacantly. Boss: Now, where could those slackers be off to this time? Once I've got those boys, they'll be fired for sure! The Portal opens up in front of The Boss. Boss: Um, what is that? Category:Episodes